My Hands are Tied
My Hands are Tied is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twelfth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Resting Ravine district of Evergrace. Plot After Felix Sinnett and the player (on Chief Wakefield's orders) hurried to the local abandoned museum to put an end to the Resting Ravine kidnapper and their schemes in the district that was nearly burnt down by The Flame. However when the detectives got to the museum, they found their consultant Cameron McLachlan tied up next to the tied up body of Mayor Whiston's niece, Abbey Whiston, her throat brutally slit open. After Felix undid Cameron's restraints, Cameron told them that Abbey was killed right before his eyes, however he didn’t not see the killer as they knocked him out after the murder. Afterwards, they started to suspect deputy mayor Ivette Halberd after she showed up on the scene of the mayor's ransacked study and con artist Octavian Markham after discovering that he attempted to swindle Abbey out of the farm again. While walking through the remnants of Resting Ravine, they saw homeless camp leader Leon Seajack explaining how to fake being tied up, showing the homeless people the exact same knot that Cameron was tied up in. After the team found out that Leon knew about the knots used to tie up the hostages, Felix and the player suspected Leon, along with prostitute Christy Crystalline who offered the victim to join her in her line of work, and chimney sweep Paul Turner after discovering his bag of cookies in the alleyway where Abbey was kidnapped. Shortly after they found out that Cameron faked being tied up. Cameron then explained that before the dashing duo arrived, Cameron and Abbey were attempting to escape. With her bare teeth, Abbey managed to bite and pull Cameron's knot free. However he could untie Abbey, the killer was heard walking in, so he faked being tied up but he had forgot to redo Abbey's knot, resulting in the killer getting angry and slicing Abbey's throat open. The murderer then knocked Cameron out right after in a fit of rage. After they put Cameron in a holding cell, Felix was interrupted by Sophia, who told them that the victim had a son. After they learned that Octavian had slept with the victim and in turn impregnated her, they soon found out enough clues to arrest Deputy Mayor Ivette Halberd in the murder. The deputy mayor screamed at the detectives, telling them that they were trying to make up lies to accuse her instead of trying their best to find the kidnapper and Abbey's killer. However, when Felix told Ivette all the proof and evidence they had against her, the deputy mayor snapped and congratulated the detectives on finding out the truth. She then explained that she hated war veterans with all her heart ever since her father had died in war. She then explained that ever since her father died, she loathed the people who survived and got to go home and sit around, doing nothing like sloths. She then explained that after an anonymous character called her, she started the plan of kidnapping the slothlike war veterans and drugging them to fall into a coma. When Felix confronted Ivette about where the comatose war veterans were, she denied to tell them where they were, prompting the senior detective to arrest her. At Ivette's trial, Judge Dosett asked the corrupt deputy mayor about where Dave Whiston was and Ivette told the judge that Dave would soon be lost to the wind. This promoted the judge to give Ivette a lifetime sentence in solitary confinement for her crimes. After the trial, the chief congratulated the duo on arresting someone as corrupt as the deputy mayor, saying that there are still some ties they needed to tie up. After the arrest, the player and Felix hurried back to Ivette's kidnapper hideout to find out where Dave had gone. They then discovered a locked panel which they unlocked and found Dave unconscious inside a concealed cell. They then sent the mayor to Jason and Sophia, who nursed the mayor back to health as he was never administered the drug that was used on other war veterans. Meanwhile, the player and Katelyn investigated the abandoned museum, where they found papers on Ivette's hostages. Skylar was able to determine that Ivette took her hostages to the Gorge. When the detectives asked Octavian (who had been to the Gorge before) about the Gorge, he then told them that the prison warden, Frankie Galloway, was the one who knows the best about Arri-Gance Gorge. For the information, the detectives then released Octavian from custody. After all the events, the detectives checked on Mayor Whiston, who told them that he was grateful for his rescue despite his grief from losing his niece. He then said that he wanted to give Abbey a proper memorial, however he wanted to bury her with a trophy that she gave to him to keep in his office. They then investigated the Mayor's study to retrieve Abbey's tennis trophy and return it to the Mayor. The team then attended the memorial for Abbey, where the Mayor promised to do better for Evergrace and never let anyone like Ivette undermine his career and ambition. After the memorial, Dave introduced the player, Felix and Katelyn to his new deputy mayor, Colette Ranford, who promised to the trio of detectives that she would help Dave make Evergrace a better and safer city for the best. After the end of the arson and kidnapping operation in Resting Ravine, Chief Wakefield told the team that the district was rebuilding after the arson and that their job in the Ravine was complete. However ,he told them that they would have to investigate Ivette's crimes and find her hostages in Arri-Gance Gorge. He then told the team that they were heading to the Gorge so the detectives could head to Evergrace Prison and interrogate Frankie on his knowledge about the Gorge. Summary Victim *'Abbey Whiston' (found in the museum, tied up, gagged and her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Ivette Halberd' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats cinnamon buns Appearance * The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats cinnamon buns *The suspect knows Japanese folklore Appearance * The suspect wears a white collar * The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats cinnamon buns *The suspect knows Japanese folklore Appearance * The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats cinnamon buns *The suspect knows Japanese folklore Appearance * The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats cinnamon buns *The suspect knows Japanese folklore Appearance * The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats cinnamon buns *The suspect knows Japanese folklore Appearance * The suspect wears a white collar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer eats cinnamon buns. *The killer knows Japanese folklore. *The killer wears a white collar. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Museum Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cameron McLachlan, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Cameron McLachlan) *Interrogate Cameron about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Mayor's Ransacked Study) *Investigate Mayor's Ransacked Study. (Clues: Locked Answering Machine, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Messages; New Suspect: Ivette Halberd) *Interrogate Ivette about her angry messages from before Dave was kidnapped. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Octavian about the business card he gave to Abbey. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Abbey's Bracelet) *Analyze Abbey's Bracelet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cinnamon buns) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Leon about his knowledge on knot tying. (Attribute: Leon knows knot tying; New Crime Scene: Kidnapper's Alleyway) *Investigate Kidnapper's Alleyway. (Clues: Purse Clutch, Torn Pieces) *Examine Purse Clutch. (Result: Hand Mirror; New Suspect: Christy Crystalline) *Ask Christy if she saw anyone else in the alleyway. (Attribute: Christy eats cinnamon buns; New Suspect: Paul Turner) *Ask Paul Turner if he saw anything odd. (Attribute: Paul knows knot tying and eats cinnamon buns) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Strange Text) *Analyze Strange Text. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Japanese forklore; New Crime Scene: Lobby Statue) *Investigate Lobby Statue. (Clues: Ropes, Broken Pieces, Black High Heel) *Examine Ropes. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (03:00:00; Attribute: Cameron knows knot tying) *Ask Cameron about his DNA on the victim's ropes. (Attribute: Cameron eats cinnamon buns) *Examine Black High Heel. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Ivette's DNA) *Interrogate Ivette about why she was in the museum. (Attribute: Ivette knows Japanese folklore, eats cinnamon buns and knows knot tying) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Golden Statue of Abbey) *Analyze Golden Statue. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Leon about stealing Abbey's possessions. (Attribute: Leon knows Japanese folklore and eats cinnamon buns) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Octavian about having Abbey's child. (Attribute: Octavian knows knot tying, knows Japanese folklore and eats cinnamon buns; New Crime Scene: Upended Desk) *Investigate Upended Desk. (Clues: Abbey's Purse, Faded Paper) *Examine Abbey's Purse. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Card Handwriting. (Result: Christy's Handwriting Identified) *Ask Christy about trying to get the victim into prostitution. (Attribute: Christy knows knot tying and knows Japanese folklore) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Adoption Papers) *Analyze Adoption Papers. (09:00:00) *Ask Paul about the victim wanting to adopt him. (Attribute: Paul knows Japanese folklore) *Investigate Kidnapper's Hideout. (Clues: Pile of Trash, Bloodied Machete) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Machete Sheath) *Analyze Machete Sheath. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white collar) *Examine Bloodied Sheath. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Hostage to Fortune (6/6). (No stars) A Hostage to Fortune (6/6) *Investigate Kidnapper's Alleyway. (Clue: Locked Panel) *Examine Locked Panel. (Result: Numbers Revealed) *Examine Panel's Numbers. (Result: Code Deciphered; New Lab Sample: Dave Whiston) *Analyze Dave Whiston. (06:00:00) *Investigate Abandoned Museum Lobby. (Clue: Ivette's Briefcase) *Examine Ivette's Briefcase. (Result: Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Papers) *Analyze Papers. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Octavian about what he knows about the Gorge. (Reward: Cunning Face) *Check on Dave Whiston about his recovery. (All tasks must be completed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mayor's Ransacked Study. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Trophy) *Attend Abbey's funeral hosted by Dave Whiston. *Meet the new deputy mayor, Colette Ranford. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Resting Ravine